


First Snow

by Carsinning



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carsinning/pseuds/Carsinning
Summary: Saeran experiences snowfall and genuinely enjoys it





	First Snow

"Saeyoung! Saeyoung! Wake up!" Saeran called out to his sleeping twin, shaking him in order to quicken the process. 

Saeyoung jolted awake after the third shake "What? What is it? Is something wrong?!" He asked in a panicked, yet sleepy tone. His brother never woke him up for anything and he seemed like it was a dire emergency. 

The younger twin just blinked at him "No, nothing's wrong. Come here" he grabbed his brothers hand, starting to tug on it to motivate the other to get up. 

Saeyoung obeyed, taking his twin's hand and following him out to the living room. He yawned and ran his hand through his bedhead hair, attempting to fix it as if it mattered.  
He was lead to the front window, squinting when the curtains were pulled open to let in light. 

"Look" Saeran chirped, pointing out the window and smiling softly  
Saeyoung had to wait for his eyes to adjust before he could see what he was supposed to look at.

"Oh!" Came the surprised response. It was finally snowing out after waiting for what seemed like forever for it to. It was mid December and it hasn't snowed until then. So this is what Saeran was so excited for. Of course he was, this was the first time in his life that he's been able to enjoy it fully. He glanced over at his brother and found him smiling brightly, clearly entranced by the sight outside. 

"Do you want to go outside?" He asked.  
Saeran's eyes lit up at the question and nodded before going back to his room to change into warmer clothes. Saeyoung followed suit 

Once they both got on warmer clothes, Saeyoung rummaged around a closet to find hat's and gloves for them. Once they put on the extra clothing and their shoes, they headed out. 

Saeran was enjoying himself the moment they walked out the door. He held out his hand to catch the snowflakes, examining the different shapes that landed on him. He found a stick and started drawing shapes on the small layer of snow that accumulated on the ground. 

Saeyoung wasn't particularly fond of snow but of course, he was more than happy to be out in it if it made Saeran happy. He more than deserved this time since he missed a majority of it.  
Saeyoung couldn't help but smile as he watched his brother take it all in. Soon, he got lost in his thoughts and looked up at the sky, trying to catch a snowflake on his tongue. 

A few moments later, he felt something hit his shoulder, bringing his attention to the impact. Glancing down at his coat, he saw that snow was covering the area where he was hit. He then looked over at Saeran, who was giggling to himself. Did his brother really just throw a snowball at him?  
"Your turn!" He laughed and bent down to gather whatever snow he could to make himself a snowball to counter strike with.

Saeran stuck his tongue out at him and mirrored his actions before running to hide somewhere. 

This meant war.


End file.
